leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:BBilge
Innate ability Page Please leave the Innate Ability page titled the way it is. The reasoning is because a 'passive ability' can also refer to abilities are passive or have passive parts to them like or AoE spalsh. Female Champions Pictures. How are you planning to use the female Taric, Ez and Malz pictures? That is not official art so they need to have the name of the uploader: "File:BBilge_Taric female.jpg" It is standard rules, tell me if you prefer them being deleted or renamed as you can't rename them yourself. 10:01, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :I have to say those look pretty awesome. Did you do them yourself or found them somewhere? -- 17:46, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :Do whatever you want. --BBilge 19:37, April 27, 2011 (UTC) : :Great pics, I think that the artist also did in-game models of those as skins... gotta look on the forums/Leaguecraft to find them, as they are pretty neat... Ashatmos 23:52, April 29, 2011 (UTC)Ashatmos Do you know who Made the Female Ezreal image? Hi BBilge, I was hoping you could help me contact the artist that made the female Ezreal image you posted recently. I'm an art director for a trading card company and I think his style would be a great fit on my project. any information you can give me regarding the artist would be very much appreciated. Thanks --Roger (RogerC) Your images Hello. I hope you realize this wiki doesn't need ~35 image of your scores. If you want to create your online space to upload your stuff, please do so on another website. Thank you. -- 18:42, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :I hope you realise everyone else is doing it. --BBilge 20:36, May 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Give me proofs. I hope you realize 2 is less than 37. -- 20:40, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :::To be fair, There are a couple users that have gotten a little excesive. I don't mind people putting some good games up there, partly because it shows that they know what they are talking about when the make a comment, but the games should probably be outstanding, and should probably be limited to some number. . say 5. If they have another one they want to post after that, then pull one down. And no this doesn't have to be recorded publicly just a simple Mod note. "Hey if users exceed 5 tap them on the shoulder." And if you want an example, Ubertri" has quite a bit. Asperon Thorn 21:16, May 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::Quite a bit is still ~1/3 of the ones uploaded by BBilge. Anyway, scores don't mean anything at all 'coz they are ELO dependent. I'm fine with users boosting their ego with such images, but common sense applies here. -- 21:38, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :::::I have no doubt that BBilge here was being an ass. It's his MO. He needs to create some sort of artificial controversy to get his rocks off rather than come to the realization that any perceived discriminitory action is brought about by his own behavior. 37 is in no way/shape/form acceptable. However since we have established that the offender has no common sense. . what would be an approximate acceptable number? Asperon Thorn 23:58, May 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Quintessential example of assuming good faith. --BBilge 20:05, May 26, 2011 (UTC) I think that you should only upload your best scores, not fun games, otherwise we would have thousands of pictures on the wiki regarding records. I do agree that 37 is a lot more than enough. I only have 2 and I have had one of them for almost a month. I limit myself to only the ones that are the best but 37 is way too overboard. 00:04, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :What reasons can you give that support they're not my best scores? --BBilge 20:05, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Level up template changes. The new functionaility you added looks really nice, but there is a problem. Look at , or pages to know more. Also, there will have to be a forum regarding if the changes stay, and I think your idea will have a better chance to be kept if the issue is resolved. 19:28, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :Surprise surprise Sam wants to delete my contributions again. --BBilge 00:24, June 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Surprise surprise you are being an idiot again and taking everything the wrong way. I was trying to help you, I could have just deleted your contributions and it was over, but no, I am here trying to make you improve your bold (in a good way) changes so they won't be deleted, because they are nice additions to the wiki. Will you at least try to fix them? Do you need help from someone else? You can ask Zelgadis, I am sure he will be happy to help. 19:00, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Fuck off Sam. --BBilge 20:25, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Never mind, I created a different template that we can use on the cases where multiple scalings exists. It is called "Rank" and behaves a little different than the normal "level up" template but still uses your coloring functionality. 19:24, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :Also if you look at , , and there is a problem there. Ryze should have blue for the abilities that use the amount of mana he has, Katarina should have both green and orange since her ult uses both, and Rammus should have yellow for the amount of armor he has when leveling up. Aside from the bad communication between you guys, the template is great! I like it. It helps me tell the difference between the damage each ability deals. :The one Sam copied and pasted from my template suffers from duplication problems. This recurring issue was going to feature in one of my blog posts back when I cared. --BBilge 21:39, June 27, 2011 (UTC) ::You should still care though. Don't let someone be a block in your pathway. I have the same issue but I walk around the block. I am not picking sides, but you shouldn't let someone be a block since you are making an effort. :::Block is an admin, dude. --BBilge 21:54, June 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::I understand what you are coming from, but user rights have nothing to do with anything. Everybody in the wiki is equal. I have said this before, but bureaucrats are as equal as anons and should not be treated any different. Rights have nothing to do with the level of respect one deserves. :::::Are you really that immature, BBilge? What have I done to you now? You say my template suffers from problems? Yes, I did copy from your template, but it was so the issues with yours could be resolved without you lifting a finger. Your template created alot of issues too, did you even bothered to see any champion pages after them? But instead of reverting your changes or creating an issue, I lost one hour of time (and I haven't even finished) creating the new needed template and fixing champion's pages so they were correct. I am just doing this because I acknowledge your idea, in theory, was nice. I haven't been anything but nice to you, (name-calling aside, sorry for that, truly), but you need to change your attitude if you want to keep contributing AND see good results. 23:16, June 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Try setting an example. --BBilge 00:17, June 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: The template Here, this is the PSD. http://D3Reap3R.d3.funpic.de/HoTTemplate.psd :File corrupt, dude. Try again? --BBilge 19:51, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Identified the problem. You can download it now. D3Reap3R 21:42, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Nice one. What I plan to do is export just the frame and superimpose it on the champion image so that in future you can just upload champion images without any marks. Does that sound like a good idea to you? --BBilge 21:47, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::Go for it. I'll work from what you leave me. D3Reap3R ~ That new homepage It's ****ing beautiful. Also, when you edit a page like Template:Champion roster, preview it first. <3 [http://lol.wikia.com/wiki/User:TehAnonymous TehAnonymous] 20:18, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :Plese don't touch my templates, dude, I know what I'm doing. --BBilge 20:19, July 26, 2011 (UTC) The 80 line long list isn't quite as awesome, just saying. [[User:TehAnonymous|'TehAnonymous']] 20:23, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey, not to step on your fingers here but Anon is right. If you are editing the front page template, there should be no need for you to have intermediate edits. If you need those, create a copy of the front page and experiment there. What you are doing at the moment is just poor web design practice... -- 20:29, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :What's an intermediate edit? What's bad web design practice? I don't know what you're talking about. --BBilge 20:43, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :: Well, ok I'll try to explain on fingers. You are working on this page: http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/832/85764063.png/. However, you are using templates that are being used on the front page of the wiki. So, while you do a "test edit" to see how your /new page will look, you also affect the main page so we get this: http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/600/30696165.png/. This is what I am referring to as bad webdesign practice. You are editing the template that is live and in use on the main page, while working on a test page on your side project. This way, the "test" edit I mentioned above, gets implemented on the live page, any users landing on that page get to see your version of the template that you wish to use for your new page that you are working on. So, the proper way to do so, is to create a copy of the existing template, just as you did with the copy of the original page. That way, any edits you are doing to your project page, in your case the /new page and its templates, will not affect the current front page representation. So, what anon was referring to is, we don't want a 80 line champion list on the front page, while you are working on the new layout. Hope that clears things up... -- 21:16, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :::You're assuming I was testing. I know the template is in use on the front page and made sure it worked before committing my changes. The reason it looks this way to you is that your CSS cache is stale. --BBilge 21:33, July 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well actually, it looked fine for me in the morning, then in the afternoon it turned into 80-lines and then about hr later back into champion icons which looked smaller (I think, and yes I do know how to hard refresh every page). Considering, I see 3 edits to the template over yesterday, I do not think I'm wrong... But I think that the whole issue might have been Anon's fault after all. Hmm, oh I know, before we had announcements that popped up telling people that css got changed and you need ctrl+F5 your browser if you see something weird. So, perhaps the absence of that info is what has caused the confusion. -- 12:48, July 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::Wikia's caching policy is incredibly bizarre and inconsistent and probably does more harm than good but for the most part there's not a lot we can do about it. --BBilge 14:21, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Photoshop Im kinda new to PS never used it prooperly before. So i know the tool to crop but how do u get it to the exact outline of the image. --LoLisNumbaWan 11:23, July 27, 2011 (UTC) :Here are the exact steps I would use: :#ctrl+space+left click a few times to zoom in. :#Press c for the crop tool. :#Make sure the info window is visible (f8). :#Watching the info window, move mouse to (9,9). :#Drag rectangle to 102x102. :#Press enter to commit. :#Ensure no colour profile is assigned (Edit > Assign Profile... > Don't Color Manage This Document) :#ctrl+s to save (select PNG format). :Hope that helps. Also, if you're really good, you can create an action (alt+f9) to automate this for a batch (File > Automate > Batch...) of images, but I never figured out how to do this. --BBilge 11:40, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Ty for the info but i think im using a different PS then u the info on the right hand side is shows x.xx instead of somethin like urs which is 9 --LoLisNumbaWan 11:50, July 27, 2011 (UTC) :Press ctrl+k > Units & Rulers > Rulers > choose "pixels". --BBilge 11:53, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Minor Edits What are you even talking about? If you read edit summaries, you will see that I was testing something. Also, I am getting a bot annoyed by your behavior. You constantly are belittle everyone else's work and effort. I used to try to help you out in your personal issues, but now that you have temporary administrative rights, you seem to walk around the wiki as if you think yourself higher than some of us. I don't feel like continuing this conversation, but I want you to be aware of your actions. :I was merely pointing out that you're misusing the minor edit feature. I would appreciate sources that cite I am belittling everyone's work and that my attitude has changed since being granted temporary administrative rights. --BBilge 16:22, August 5, 2011 (UTC)